Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # New suggestions are to be placed on the bottom of the page. # You must sign your poll and votes with ~~~~ or it will be removed. # You must have 50 mainspace edits to vote. Check and enter your name to see how many you have. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Favorite Animal What is your favorite creature in The Legend of Zelda that was based off of a real-life animal? Cucco Keese Pig Hawk Rat Tektite Wolf Cow --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall| 22:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Meh...could be better...-- [[User:Spirit Zelda|Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 12:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Any other opinons? --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall| 14:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : No one has responded for a long time. :( --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall| 21:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Polls Favourite child from Ordon Village Who is your favourite child from Ordon Village in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ilia Collin Malo Talo Beth GF (talk) 09:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : : As a moderate degree of appeal given the other polls that have been suggested in recent...years. And at least the characters are actually grouped together in someway unlike most Favorite ______ polls. Oni Link 11:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Link Between Worlds Which character besides Link are you most looking forward in seeing in The Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds? Ravio Hilda Dampe Yuga -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 12:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : : A Link Between Worlds has already come out, and there are more characters that people wanted to see in the game. Besides, mentioning Hilda would be a spoiler. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall| 02:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Favorite Deity Which of the following is your favorite goddess throughout The Legend of Zelda? Hylia Din Farore Nayru Goddess of Time --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 05:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : : I added the Goddess of Time because she is the main reason why Link is able to travel through time, and people would complain if she wasn't added. After all, many people loved being able to travel through past and future. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 05:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : : Any opinions? --'IStoleThePies' |Message Wall| 14:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Link-based Character Who is your favorite counterpart to Link? Shadow Link Dark Link Ravio --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 21:26, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Dimension What is your favorite parallel dimension to Hyrule? Lorule Twilight Realm Sacred Realm Silent Realm Dark Realm Dark World Termina --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 02:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Favorite Link and Zelda Reunion What game has your favorite Link and Zelda moment? Skyward Sword Twilight Princess Phantom Hourglass Ocarina of Time A Link Between Worlds Spirit Tracks --Blutendo 15:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Favorite Zelda Incarnation Who is your favorite incarnation of Zelda? A Link to the Past Ocarina of Time Tetra Twilight Princess Spirit Tracks Skyward Sword A Link Between Worlds Hyrule Warriors --SupremeKibitoKai 9:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Favorite Breath of the Wild Dungeon What is your favorite dungeon (main or mini) in Breath of the Wild? Vah Rudania Vah Medoh Vah Ruta Vah Naboris Hyrule Castle Yiga Clan Hideout Shrines (Also includes Forgotten Temple, Labyrinths, Colosseum Ruins, Thyphlo Ruins, etc.) --(Kelis98 (talk) 01:55, March 31, 2017 (UTC)) : : Haven't had a new poll or a while and it's a good idea to push Breath of the Wild while it's shiny and new. Oni Link 03:48, March 31, 2017 (UTC) : :A interesting poll proposal. To be a bit more rigorous, technically, the Forgotten Temple, Labyrinths, Colosseum Ruins, Thyphlo Ruins, etc. are not Shrines. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:39, April 1, 2017 (UTC) : :Yeah, but many of them end with shrines, and I didn't see any point in splitting it into two parts. (Kelis98 (talk) 19:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC)) :: : Honestly, it should just say "Shrines" to keep it simple. Green Rupee 22:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) : : Why not? Green Rupee 22:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :How about: Includes exterior shrines? (Kelis98 (talk) 23:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC)) :: : The "exterior shrines" are the Labyrinths, for example. They work as mini-dungeons. Since Shrines are not considered mini-dungeons but a new kind of locations by themselves, that is why I wrote that those mini-dungeons and the Shrines should be split. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Favorite Champion Who is your favorite Champion in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild? Link Princess Zelda Revali Daruk Urbosa Mipha To complement the other BotW poll. Green Rupee 22:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :(out of curiosity) When's the last time the poll on the main page got updated? (Kelis98 (talk) 23:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC)) : : Yes. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Clock Town Residents Who's your favorite Clock Town Resident? Anju Kafei Mayor Dotour Madame Aroma Mystery Shop Owner Mayor's Receptionist Treasure Chest Shop Gal Someone Else Favorite Town What is your favourite town in Breath Of The Wild? Kakariko Village Hateno Village Zora's Domain Rito Village Goron City Gerudo Town Lurelin Village